Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 666
Supporting Characters: * ** Mitch ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * Antagonists: * Unnamed robbers * * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Jensen * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Sunflower Deli ***** ****** Diamond District ******* Kane Jewelry ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** The **** **** City Hall **** Project F.E.A.S.T. **** Iron Dojo * Items: * ** Red and Blue Suit ** Future Foundation Suit * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * Floating Super-Hero Poker Game | Synopsis1 = After stopping a robbery, Spider-Man rushes to the scene of a fight between the Young Allies and Morris Bench, Hydro-Man. At City Hall, Mayor Jameson is given the news that his Anti-Spider Patrol, which is funded by taxpayer money, is causing his approval ratings to drop. Young Allies Firestar, Gravity, and Spider-Girl, who has her powers back, are having a tough time defeating Hydro-Man. Spider-Man arrives and shoots something at him that he developed that turns Hydro-Man into ice. With him incapacitated, Spider-Man leaves him with the Young Allies. At work, Peter gets a call from Carlie, who is at the crime scene of the robbery from earlier, and mentions something weird happening to her. While the cops wait for the webs to break down so that they can arrest the robbers, one of them somehow manages to break free of them and tries to escape. Carlie knocks him to the ground with one punch and asks Peter if they can talk later. Peter, nervous about what that might mean, doesn’t notice the bus about to hit him, but is saved by Phil Urich, who is with Norah Winters. Norah tells Peter she’s on a deadline for the Daily Bugle on a story about Spider-Man sightings where he’s been in several places at once. Despite his surprise, Peter remembers he’s supposed to check in at the Baxter Building. Meanwhile, Aunt May and Jay Jameson walk into their apartment where men that Jay hired are checking the place for bedbugs. In the streets, a thug named Leonard Kornfield is cornered by two goons whose boss he owes money to. He uses the spider-powers he got last night to knock out the goons but is discovered by Miles Warren, the Jackal, and his henchman, a spider-like monster. The Jackal says that he gave him his powers and gives him a card telling him where to go tomorrow. After he leaves, the Jackal goes off to find more people with spider powers. At the Baxter Building, everyone but Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, and Spider-Man are going to New Atlantis while they stay behind to sterilize the building of any booby traps the Sinister Six might have left behind. Mary Jane calls Spider-Man and reminds him that it’s Aunt May and Jay’s last night in New York and asks him when he last visited Betty Brant at the hospital, who is alone because Flash is out of town. Flash, as Venom, finishes a mission and calls Betty, who is wandering the halls of the hospital. She stumbles upon a bunch of doctors taking care of people who all have various spider powers. After a game of poker at Avengers Mansion, Spider-Man takes off for his karate lessons with Shang-Chi. His final test involves sparring with Madame Web using his new martial arts form, the Way of the Spider. After the match, Madame Web tells him that she and Shang-Chi have been secretly preparing him for a challenge where the only possible path to victory requires he break his vow that no one dies. As Spider-Man heads home, two other people swing behind him on webs. At his apartment, Carlie asks if they can talk now. Peter says he’s had a long day and they decide to wait until tomorrow. The Jackal and his henchman walk into his hidden lab and are summoned by his benefactor, an unknown woman, who gives him a mysterious specimen. The Jackal worries transforming him into a spider-like monster won’t work like it did with his henchman, who is revealed to be Kaine, Peter Parker’s clone. He goes through with the experiment anyways, and, after transforming, the specimen emerges. Just before it and Kaine fight, the mysterious woman takes control of it and forces it to obey her. She then says that - thanks to the infestation of spider-powers - all of Manhattan will soon bend to her will. | Solicit = THE SPIDER-MAN STORY OF THE DECADE BEGINS WITH THIS “SPIDER-ISLAND: PRELUDE” Super-star writer Dan Slott and fan-favorite Spidey artist Stefano Caselli are back! New York has been INFESTED and the web grows as it gets ready to explode into SPIDER-ISLAND! Normal people are getting Spider-Powers! But not all of them realize that with great power must also come ….you know the rest. Okay, sure we often say Peter Parker’s life will never be the same. But listen, pal, we’ve never been more serious. Heroes and villains are crawling all over Manahttan and no one knows why. This will change everything for Pete, for Spidey…and possibly for YOU! Look at it this way…If EVERYONE’S a Spider-Man… then no one is. | Notes = | Trivia = * Spider-Man notes that Hydro-Man 'flushed' his way out of Rykers. * Firestar makes a reference for Spider-Man & and His Amazing Friends cartoon | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Way of the Spider/Appearances Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game